Jealous much
by Abyss Baskerville
Summary: Why is Armin hanging around some other guy. The only person hebis allowed to be close to is me. Why is eren so Jealous of this guy? Well of course because he is hanging oug with armin.


Eren

I was walking into the cabins when i heard Jean say something.

" Did you guys hear? Armin is dating that new commander Alex."

I froze and thought Armin is dating someone and he didn't ask me to be his boyfriend? I felt hurt so i walked in and sat on my bed thinking. I didn't bother to listen to what they were trying to say until Connie got up and yelled, " I saw Alex kissing Armin in the hallway earlier today!" Everyone sat shocked staring at him. Even i was surprised about the comment. I tried to pull myself together but stupid horse face had to ruin it by saying, " That would explain why they are always together, and why Armin hasn't been here in a month. " I looked at Jean with a surprised look and asked, " He really hasn't been here?" Jean just stared and answered, " Seriously Yeager you haven't noticed your best friend hasn't been herefor a whole month?"

I ran out of the room to find Armin. As i turned the corner I saw them , Alex and Armin, they were holding hands while laughing. My heart broke then and i felt like he was trying to steal the person i love fro-

My eyes widened and i noticed at that very moment that i was in love with my best friend, Armin Arlert. I turned on my heels and ran to Mikasa to talk to her.

Armin pov

Me and my cousin Alex were walking down the halls laughing and holding hands. It felt nice to have my only alive family member around, people usually mistaken Alex for a boy when really she is a girl. I say it runs in the family, every boy looks like a girl when they are younger while every girl looks like a guy. Alex is 17 and is a prodigy, she is smart, talented, and a fast learner. No wonder she is a commander already. I usually spend all my time with her because she makes me feel safe and stands up for me. She is actually the first person to find out i was gay. She accepts me the way i am. I love her to bits because she is so caring and understanding. She is even scarier then corporal Levi, I think thats why they are dating each other, because they dont care how the other person looks or acts just that they have a kind soul snd trustable.

Right now she is trying to help me confess to my best friend and long time crush, Eren Yeager. She was telling me about how a girl tried to ask her out buf ended up tripping and spilling food all over her. I had to laugh only because I imagined me doing that. After we stopped laughing we heard someone running the opposite way i looked at Alex and she shrugged, so we kept walking to her office.

Eren pov

When i got to Mikasas' door she opened it and pulled me in. I told her how I'm in love with Armin and how he was dating Alex. She stroked my hair and told me everything would be fine. Mikasa and I stayed up all night just talking about life. I found out that she had a thing for Alex to, when i asked her why she replied, " Well he is really nice, kind, sweeg, cute, and carin." She also said that when they had hand to hand combat with Alex he went easy on them. He told them to pick a partner and to start practicing any style they want and he'll walk around and help. When Annie had trouble getting her kicing right Alex showed her how to aim and kick. He didn't yell or anything, he made sure they understood everythingpperfectly, and when he saw Sasha and Connie fooling around he walked up to them and showed them how if they act silly they could throw their aponent off guard. Alex even got armin to fight, I was surprised because he didn't look like he was hurt. She told me how Alex had taught Armin how to use his legs and mind to help him during a fight and how he was a lot more flexible then he thought he was.

Listening about how Alex is so great and amazing made me mad. Who's side was she on mine or his? I'm her brother yet all she talked about was how amazing Alex is. I looked at her then walked out the door and went to my cabin to sleep. For the night and think about what i was going to do about Armin.

Levi pov

Why is everyone saying MY Alex was dating her cousin Armin? I didn't like that she was mine and only mine. Then i understood they were always so close and quiet together, they hated being split up so for my sweet girlfriend I got it arranged for her and armin to sleep in the same room. I loved them both Alex was like my wife and Armin was our child so sweet and innocent. I love them both way to much. I actually think im gonig soft.


End file.
